Jealous
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: 5 times Victor Nikiforov is/was jealous of Yuuri Katsuki and loves him for it. And once Yuuri made twitter go down with it.


**Enjoy!**

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~**

Early in the morning, enjoying that his beloved is sleeping soundly beside Makkachin, the silver-haired Russian figure skater sits at his table with a cup of tea with jan in his right hand and stands in front of his laptop, where there is a Google Docs page is open and all blank. In the title, he starts typing:

**5 times Victor Nikiforov is/was jealous of Yuuri Katsuki.**

He sighs and drinks from his tea, approaching his fingers and starting to type in the document.

**~ x ~**

_**I - Yuuri's ability as an ice skater.**_

One of the things that strikes me most about Yuuri is his talent. When he is in tune with the programs, no music is required. His body creates and becomes the music. Without realizing it, he can make everyone who is present stop what he is doing to watch him create a story.

I vaguely remember Sochi, where a rookie in the Grand Prix Final ended up finishing last. Although he kept failing in jumps, he kept moving on. I remember thinking that he was nervous, but I would never have imagined that the day before he had received a call saying that his pet dog, that he had not seen him for 5 years because of his training in America with Celestino Cialdini, had died.

_(God, if I had the same circumstances involving Makkachin, I wouldn't even skate. _)

When I first saw Stammi Vicino's video, I was shocked.

_(Was that really the skater who came last in the Grand Prix Final? _)

Clearly he was overweight and traded his Quad Flip for his Triple, but he managed to present the program better than me.

I remember I was bored when I skated it in Sochi. I could no longer see myself surprising everyone. I couldn't create choreography for next season. I was trapped in the mask that was Victor Nikiforov, the living legend of figure skating, five-time Grand Prix Final and World Champion. But Yuuri came into my life like a tornado, and living with him, I realized that I no longer needed this mask, I could just be Victor.

Many thought that I had lost my mind, that I was committing madness by becoming Yuuri's coach. Before, I didn't care about that, but now I could understand a little of what that meant. After all, I had moved from being a competitor to being a skater coach only four years younger than me, who was on the verge of retiring and at first I was not prepared for the responsibility that the position forced me to take.

_(I'm sorry, Yakov. For everything.)_

Working with him Eros and Yuri on Ice was amazing. Yuuri is a talented dancer who knows various music styles such as Tango, Breakdancing, Ballet and even Pole Dancing. This means that he has a lot of resources to fill his presentations, but that has apparently not been tapped into his past choreography. In addition, it has incredible endurance. This makes him able to do many jumps in a row on the same training day than usual, no matter how difficult. This gives him the advantage of putting hard jumps at the end of his programs, something not even I can do.

_(So, yes. I'm jealous of Yuuri's abilities, even if he doesn't realize it because of his low esteem.)_

**…**

_**II - The support and affection of his family and friends.**_

I was amazed when I started to observe Yuuri's daily life in Hasetsu. How much the people closest to him accepted me with open arms from the beginning. I, who was always a lonely person even though I was among so many people who were only present in my life because of the mask called Victor Nikiforov, did not realize the true meaning of the warmth emanating from the Katsukis, the Nishigoris, Mikako Okukawa and many others. I found along the way.

Hasetsu was a quiet city. Talking to Toshiya-san (Yuuri's Father) days after I arrived in the city, I found that they were having difficulties. This has been confirmed to me by several people throughout my stay in the city. Yuuri, who is in a profession that requires a firm financial structure and at that time, he did not have all these resources to keep skating. When he ended his contract with Celestino, he lost most of his sponsors and that was one of the reasons for Yuuri's stress.

_(I would like to thank Mizuno for not giving up on him after that.)_

So for Yuuri, his failures at that time not only meant that. It meant that he couldn't help his family and friends in those difficult times, even though no one demanded it from him. The Nishigoris never charged Yuuri or me for the time he was on the ice, training. Even though at the time there were few people who paid to use the establishment. In the case of Minako Okukawa, Yuuri Ballet teacher and recipient of Benois de la Dance, she had to open a bar downstairs in her studio because no she had no students to teach how to dance. In addition, all the onsens in town closed their doors, so only his family's continued to function. And yet, they accepted Yuuri with open arms without demanding anything financially. Not even from me.

In many ways, Yuuri is different from me. He is shy, quiet and ordinary. I admit that if it wasn't for his talent initially, I wouldn't even pay attention to Yuuri Katsuki. But today, it's different. Today, I am pleased to have him, his family, and our friends by my side, supporting me.

_(So, yes. For a long time, I was jealous of Yuuri for having the support and affection of many people, even though he didn't realize that he was a loner person. But now it's okay because the same people who support him support me now too.)_

**...**

_**III - His intelligence.**_

Talking to Celestino and Phichit at the Cup of China brought me interesting surprises about Yuuri. At the same time as he was competing, Yuuri studied at Wayne State University, and has a degree in Business Administration. When I asked him why he chose such a course, Yuuri told me that he was preparing to retire and be able to help his sister Mari keep the Onsen when their parents retire and also the Nishigoris with Ice Castle, the only skating rink in Hasetsu. That is, he never thought that he would go far as a skater and that he would be tied up in his hometown.

It broke my heart, because someone as talented as Yuuri shouldn't end up like this. Alone, forgotten and full of regrets. But when I mentioned it to him, Yuuri grinned and said that it was me who saved him from this fate. I prevented Yuuri from giving up skating. I who believed he was able to show his talent to the world, I gave the opportunity for him to flourish in the ice.

Phichit also revealed that Yuuri is able to faithfully reproduce my old programs so often that he has used them to inspire and tolerate the bullying he suffered at the University.

Yuuri is so clever that he can easily solve any calculation problem, is fluent in 3 languages and knows various styles of music. Meanwhile I stopped studying at the end of elementary school to focus 100% on figure skating and never thought about my future.

Today, Yuuri is responsible for managing the rink while I assume the position of Head Coach.

_(That is, he is now my superior. I don't know if I'm happy or excited when I think about it.)_

Both once belonged to Yakov, who is now retired, relaxing and enjoying his vacation in Hasetsu with Lilia. He also teaches dance classes and helps me with our students' choreography.

_(I tried to beg him to change the name of the arena to Katsuki-Nikiforov, but he immediately denied it. When I commented to Yakov, I received a half hour scolding. To this day I don't understand what the problem is, as I still think I would call it more. attention to have the name of two living legends than the ridiculous name that has been there for centuries.)_

_(In conclusion, I'm jealous of Yuuri's intelligence. Very jealous. But at least I'm lucky to have him by my side.)_

**…**

_**VI - His flexible body.**_

All of his training in different music styles allowed him to have great flexibility in his body. Even when he ends up getting a little overweight, he can keep his body flexible and this can be reflected in the artistic components of his programs, making him the highest-rated skater in this requirement.

_(Yuri Plisetsky is one of the skaters trying to get past this grade, but so far my Yuuri remains unbeaten.)_

Of course every time I see him stretching his body and doing exercises that involve his flexibility, I end up dropping everything and attacking him.

_(Especially before diving into the onsen after a hard day of training.)_

_(Which results in sex, but that's not the important thing now.)_

Since I didn't think there was a need to learn other dances, I focused on the basics and I expanded my knowledge into the technical and the grade of execution (GOE), thus limiting what I could use in a program. Even though it allowed me to win competitions, I was not able to explore my body artistically, which made me abuse my knees and ankles, and I after hearing a scolding from my Yuuri when he saw the state of my knees, I decided that I reached my limit and it was time to retire.

_(I'm fine now, since I don't need to undergo training anymore.)_

_(I'm a little jealous of the flexibility of his body, because along with his talent and determination, my Yuuri has managed to bring a beauty never before seen in figure skating.)_

**...**

_**V - He is purely beautiful.**_

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov doesn't need much effort to be beautiful. The problem is that he is not only beautiful. He is also cute and sexy. Usually, cute Yuuri and sexy Yuuri are distinct personalities. But there are times when both mingle in a lethal combo…

_(Holy shit, he just came out of the room with his messy bed hair, scratching the drowsiness of his eyes and crawling into the kitchen to drink water wearing only a blue and white striped T-shirt that I know it belongs to me, giving me complete sight into his legs and neck. Help? I'm dying ! Ok calm down I need to take a deep breath and… oh my god he just bent down to pick something up and i can see his ass i'm dying !)_

**\- 30 minutes later -**

I said it's a lethal combo. I literally died, went to heaven and came back because I didn't want to leave him alone and sad. I'm really a lucky bastard to have him as my husband. Sometimes we argue about who is prettier, which to our friends is very ridiculous.

_(Indeed it is, but what can I do when the most naturally amazing man in the world fails to realize how handsome he is and says I'm the most beautiful man in the world. I'm glad he thinks so, but my annoyance with the way he criticizes himself overcomes the feeling.)_

_(On second thought… it's really ridiculous.)_

I can write poetry about the beauty of my husband. Countless. Because my husband is an incredibly unique man and I am blessed to have him every day when I wake up to his glorious beauty in the same bed as me.

_(So yeah, I'm jealous that he needs no effort to be handsome while I use a thousand products and spend almost an hour in the bathroom every single day to look glorious, even though I'm already a 36-year old man.)_

**~ x ~**

Victor, satisfied, closes the laptop when he hears Yuuri call him. A while later, Yuuri opens her laptop to search for something while Victor begins his daily bathroom routine and ends up seeing the document Victor wrote. He reads, his cheeks flushing.

_So this is what he thinks of him, hm?Good to know._

**~ x ~**

**Katsuki Yuuri** _ yuurikatsukiofficial_ Jul 23

_**[Link to a Fanfiction website.]**_

_I found this out by chance and thought everyone would like it too._ _Sorry, Vitya, but I needed to do that._

**[5 times Victor Nikiforov is / was jealous of Yuuri Katsuki.**

_I - Yuuri's ability as an ice skater._ _One of the things that strikes me most about Yuuri is his talent._ _When he is in tune with the programs, no music is required._ _His body creates and becomes the music ..._ **]**

**963,255** Retweets **895,751** Likes

**…**

"YUURI !" Victor's scream echoes through the entire ice ring as he discovers that not only did everything he write is on a Fanfiction website, but that His husband has read and posted it to everyone who follows him on Twitter, and thereby causing the social network to break for a while.

**~x~**

**Final chapter notes**

**What the hell did I just write?**


End file.
